heroesdreamsrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Plots
Concerning TinyPlots Here are the simple rules about TPs. If your storyline does not involve significant changes to approved characters and is not going to affect the grid itself in a lasting or global fashion, you do not need any formal staff approval. Feel free to emit villains at an appropriate power level for the characters involved, or to have NPC's committing crimes or whatnot. Please note, though, that we have limits as to what may happen on the game without staff approval. If your plot involves a permanent change to one or more characters, you need to app the /character/ change (see: 'NEWS UPDATES'), and include a brief explanation of how it happens. There is no /formal/ application for TinyPlots, but if the RP you want to run might have a lasting impact on the game (the potential for global threats, political changes, major property damage, natural disasters, multiple NPC deaths, etc.), then you must get staff permission. Plot ideas may be sent to *PLOTS via @mail, but any requests should be sent via Plot +request. You May Only Run One Plot At A Time If a player is already in the process of running a tinyplot that requires approval, then that player will not have any further plots approved until that plot is finished. This is to try and ensure that people do not spread themselves too thin, and to attempt to ensure that all plots that are started /are/ finished. The following exceptions will be granted: 1. Staff who are running or assisting in globals or who are running a plot for a player(s) at their request. 2. If a player is running a multi-part TP that has been approved with multiple incidents separated by time, then they may apply for and run other tinyplots /between/ those parts. 3. If a plot is something that by its very nature is designed to occur over an extended period of time and this is discussed with staff. This rule does not affect the number of tinyplots you may participate in, only the ones you may run. Also, exceptions may be on a case-by-case basis if specifically cleared via Plots +request ahead of time. This restriction only covers plots that require approval, as described in 'NEWS PLOTS'. Keeping Track of Current Plotlines It can often prove useful for players to be at least somewhat aware of ongoing plotlines and story arcs within the whole of the MUX. This can help to generate ideas for player characters, additional villains, player-run TPs with connections to the overall plots, drive and focus for groups and RP. Here on HD MUX, we present two different means of keeping up with that information. The first are the brief synopses presented below for some of our Staff-planned plot arcs. As the Staff come up with additional ideas like these, they will be added to these files and notice will be placed on the appropriate BBoard. The second means we provide is the +tpinfo command. (See Also: +help +tpinfo) It should be specifically noted that player-submitted TPs of whatever scope will be added to the +tpinfo queue. We also ask that any scenes of RP that relate to the development or resolution of any plot listed in +tpinfo be logged, titled appropriately and submitted to the logs list, as it is our intention to keep a record of the stories of HD MUX for the appreciation of our players, including those who may join us later on as our community of RP develops. We appreciate everyone's help in accomplishing these goals. Suggestions for TinyPlots These are more guidelines than rules, but they are an attempt to help avoid problems with plot logistics. These are /suggestions/ on how to make your TP run smoothly: 1. Always have more than one ending in mind that you will be satisfied with, and/or multiple ways to get to the ending. If you make a plot too linear, then you may find yourself having to curtail people's RP to keep things on track, or you may suddenly realize you've completely lost control and have no way to bring things to a satisfactory conclusion. If a player does something clever, then try to reward them for it by allowing them to make progress, even if it takes the plot into uncharted territory. Note: If you have trouble finishing a plot for any reason, please go to staff and ask for TP help, rather than leaving it unfinished. 2. Avoid making the continuance/completion of your plot absolutely dependent on getting a specific group of people all on at the same time. This absolutely guarantees that somebody's cable modem will die, or work will suddenly become a nightmare, or it will otherwise become impossible to do it. Even if it's 4-5 people who are normally easy to get together. 3. If you are pulling characters off the grid for a TP, please bear in mind that obliging others to remain in scenelock or unable to RP short of a genuine case of ICA=ICC is against the rules. Try to ensure that people will be free to RP on the grid between scenes. Don't make the plot so important people feel they have to drop all of their other RP, or worse, RL commitments, to complete it. No plot is /that/ vital. 4. Avoid forcing an unpleasant situation on other players unless you know they don't mind. If somebody says they are not enjoying the direction RP is going in, please respect it. In addition, please respect personal preferences regarding, for example, sexual material or graphic violence. We /do/ have minors playing. 5. Avoid making the playability of yours or a friend's character become dependent on one specific conclusion to the plot. Try not to put yourself or another person in a situation where "If X doesn't happen, I will be miserable." Category:News